


Valerian scream-Cried

by starcraftfunnymoments



Category: StarCraft (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Asthma, E-Boy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pls no flameing, Teenager Adult, TikTok, Walmart, Work In Progress, gucci
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcraftfunnymoments/pseuds/starcraftfunnymoments
Summary: Valerian wants to be the most Famouse tik toker! but how will he do that? a when the New Boy In Town comes along? Will he and Matthew be the most famis ticktockers?





	1. CHapter One

“Im sad…. Im an eboy….. Im gonna go on snapchat and tell everyone to not hmu…...maybe make a tiktok while im at it………” Valerian said, smudging his eyeliner in the mirror.

Valerian then took out his vintage iphone XR and took the picture, captioning it “don’t hmu……. Not in the mood guys……” He opened up the app “tiktok”, an app i wouldn’t expect u guys to know about……. It’s sorta old school. :/ anyways he tapped on the new tiktok button and filmed himself g

And filmed himself staring at the camera, then added the black and white filter and a glitch filter. “Perfect” he thught to himself/. “I’m gonna be tiktok famouse.”

TIME SKIP TO 3 DAYS LATER

Valerian opened up tikTok again (x3) and looked at his video. 1 comment……………………...0 likes……………………… He was a   
Failure. Not Even HIs Tik Tokes Could Grant Power. How Ws He Going To Be The Best Emporer Ever?

(end chapter)


	2. Chapter Two

Valerian scream-cried. He couldn’t do it. It ws 2 sad! He went to his vintage lightning mcqueen bed and cried his eyeliner out. He cried and screamed because his tiktoke got 1 comment. He pulled out his Vintage Record Player ™ with panick at the disco by gerard way and avril lavine and played his panick at the Discor. He went to sleep and cried into his elsa pillow. 

No body knew what tik tock was...that made the heir apparent of the dominion empire very sad. And very angry. He was enraged. He bit into his elsa pillow and ripped it apart. The fluff was falling everywhere, his perfect, maroon red gold trim carpet from Gucci was covered in feathers. SUddenly his fone did a chime. The SeinFeld (i wouldn’t expect you uncultured swines to know who he is :/) theme played on his fone. he had one notific ation. it wS on tick tock. it was…………….  
…..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A Comment.

He was so happy. He happy-cried (shut up he creiss a lot :/) and screamed in joy. He was so happy. He got a ntoficiation on his why do good girls like bad guys tick toke !!! (still woulnd’t expect you guys to know that EPIC reference :( ) sdfhuskdfhka im gonna cryyyYYYY thought Valerian. He got a text from his Best Friend Matthew D. Horner (no they’re NOT gay shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Ajksdfhsd i caNT breTHEE throught Valerian again. 

He was freaking out so hard that he forgot to check his text!!!!! He opened Snapchat and went to his dee ems with Matt, his best friend. His last 3 messages (from like his his only 2 friends, Jim Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan and Matthew Horner lol xD) were all funny memes he foudn and thought they would appreciate (except for Matt, he;s he only one who actually talks to Valerian :( ) 

Anyway he opened up his text from Matt (his contact name is Not bae!) 😳

Not bae! ( Matt): Hey I know you said to not hmu but are you okay :(

Valerian da king: ugh no lmao xd i want die

Not bae! (Matt): Wanna come to Walmart to film Tik Toks?

Valerian da king: ok wig


	3. Chpoapter 3

Valerian got into his space ship the Bucephalus (A/N a,mazing Alexander the Great refrrence i know!!!) which was a gorgon-class battlecruiser which was built by his dad Arcturus Mengsk who is really mean and called Valerian a bookish, effeminate weakling one time :/ which wasn’t very nice but anyway the Bucephalus was Valerian;s and he got his chauffeur to drive him to the Walmart which was on Korhal, captial of the Dominion Empire and where his palace the Korhal Palace was. The walmart was like 8 gajillion miles away from the Palace which kind of sucked but Valerian could fly on the Bucephalus so it’s fine. 

So Valerian pulled up to the Walmart enterance on the Bucephalus (he didn;t thank his chauffer because that’s for losers only!!) and left the battleship. Waiting outside the Walmart was Matt himself. The entrance was kind of greasy and Valerian was kind of uncomfortable but whatever. 

“Hi Matt” Valerian ejected

“Hey” Matt repsonded. He was wearing a My Chemical Romance tank top shirt with a striped black and red sweater underneath. He had black emoji printed pants and bright red rain boots on. He was wearing eyeliner too. 

They walked into the Walmart toghether!!!


	4. chappie 4

AN: i got too tirefd to write today so i made fanfiction generator do it for me >,<

Two roads diverge at a yellow shopping asile. They didn’t inow whether to go into the pickles isle or the fishes asle. They had to decide what wad the best place to film their tick toks!!!

“Should we do fishes or pickles?” Matt wheezed. (He had asthma)

Valerian pondered that. “Well we can only eat one.” He ejaculated. They went down the phishes eisle. They walked and their boots did the clack click because they were from Stop and Shop (designer brand (: ) Matt squatted down and crab walked. 

Valerian busted a gut. “We should put crab rave over this”

Matt was offended. “That’s dead meme. We should do old town roads.” “Okay”

Valerian did orange justice to cotton eye joe and old town roads. Hisveins were popping out of his. 

The tikoke…..was prefect….It was Perfection. It was……...it had…...all the Elements.

Video

Valerian crumched a goldfish in the wal Mart parking lot and left. He went into the Bucphleus and yeehawed away. 

Matt posted the tik tok to their joint tik tok account. Matt was too shy to post his own tiktoks with himself in them himself. They posted it and emeidietly Matt’s phone went absolutely bonkers!!! It was!!!! On the For You Page!!!!!!!!!!! Then they looked at the tope comment.

It was….TikToke User….Xx_BlondeBoiCardGame_xX…..It was…..

 

 

 

Anduin. Wrynn.


	5. Chopter 5

Anduon Was the most famouse Tiktok Eboy. He commented “lmao look whose copying! xD”

Valjerian. Was Enraged. 

He? was Copyign? 

Outrageius. 

How could He. Te Emprer Apparent heir, be Copying??? Who does this blonde eboy think he is??? he doesn’t even GO here. Valerian opened Anduin’s tiktok and was big mad. He. had the same hairstyle!! jfgsfgjsfgjsjfgs i’m so fjckign Upset? Valerian thougjt. He looked at Anduin’s biograaphy and it said King Of Stormwind (chicks dig the Hoyl Light).

First of all what was the holy Light? Second of all? He was King? Valerian was fhe only ruler (not yet tho.) Anduin was a freak and copyer. 

Valerian opened up Anduin’s newest tikc Tock. He pressed the duet button. It was a hit or miss tok tik. Valerian dueted it and stuck his middle finger up! Matthew gosped. He recorded!!! The Whole Thing!!!! and Posted it.

There was no goong back.


	6. Chepter 6

Anduin was mad. He was furious. He was absoluytely fuming! How dare this Vlerian whoever the heck kid come along and steal his brand!!! His tick toks aren;t even funny!!!!!!or hot!!!!!!!!!!

Anduin got out of his bed from crying. he was a Grep (goth prep). He was crying he dang eyes out because his brand was being taken!!! by a dumb self proclaimed Prince. He was the only price (jk he’s king lmao). (A/N: the poltqlliines arre messed up i'm so ,,soo,rry i'ms o,f, ukvihngg sso sorry (author’s note author’s note: Anduin’s king of Stormwind and Valerian is Emporter of the Dominipn!!!! don’t mix them up you sickos!!!!!!!!!)

Anduin was fhfgmbdggd. this was SO sad. He got a notiefication all of a sudden. He was dueted (whcih wasn’t very strange :/) but he noticeced it was from tik Tok user dxminixn.hxir and anduin lost he got dang mind even more than before!!! 

He heard a very aggreseive knockeing at his door! he scream creied at the top of his lung ravilois. his serVant Wyll (with a y, not a i) was at the door holding a Bowel of some yummy tasty creamy cunchy munchy delushus voretastic tasty munchy cheesey goodness in a bUwl. It was.

 

Mac and CHeese.

Anduin howleed in glee. He was so happy he got his maccy cheese. It was his Favoriete. It was CHef Boyardee. The kind you find int he tiny chef boy are dee cans because the big ones are kinda gross because they are Oversaterated with cheese and it is disgusting i fuckimg hTYE THE BIG CANS OF CHEF BOYAREDE THEY ARE DISGUSTIG !!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD DIE IF YOU EAT THEM. ahem.

so anduin blazed across his bedroom. He Had To Have A Good Meal. He was Inspired by the legend Gar Field but like with mac and chedse in stead of lasag. 

He melted his hands on the bowl! it was so hot!! he SCREAMED at wyll.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME???? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?????????????????????????????????????????????????????”

wyll cried. anduin wasn;t being very nice today. probably his horomones acting up i guess :/

wyll ran away crying. anduin smugcat.

anyway he looked at his Tik Tok again. He watched the duet an d it was this emperer Kid doing him a middle finger!!!!!!!!!how!!! RUDE!!!!!!

anduin did the middle finger back. this vagina or whatever his name is kid was gonna pay. He opened his dms with Valjerian. He sent a text massage.

“Don't worry guys, I'm a garbage collector. I'm used to carrying trash.”


End file.
